


Make Up Your Mind, Baby

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meta, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “What —” Jooheon starts, licking his lips. “What are you doing?”“The next scene,” Hyungwon says in explanation. Jooheon is frozen, hands hanging in the air as Hyungwon’s weight against his body finally registers. “I’ve got to patch you up. It’s better if you don’t look like you do right now when we’re filming. Isn’t that what you meant earlier?”Jooheon stares into Hyungwon’s eyes, watches the way his lip catches on his teeth even as he smirks. It feels a little too much like a challenge.“And how do I look right now?”Hyungwon’s eyes flash, warm and dark even in the dimness.“Like you’re scared.” His eyes trail down Jooheon’s face. “Like you want to kiss me.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Make Up Your Mind, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nudity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/gifts).



> The plot of this is that Jooheon and Hyungwon are actors in a movie, but the movie is actually a fic that Didi has been working on for YEARS!!! Spy AU by ao3 user nudity please anticipate I promise you it's going to blow you away. I don't know the entire plot of the fic (Didi has done a wonderful job keeping me, for the most part, spoiler free) so this is not a direct reflection of Didi's beautiful mind, but I hope that it's enjoyable all the same. 
> 
> Title is from "Purple Lamborghini", which is, to ME, the pinnacle Spy AU song ;)
> 
> DIDI HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! You are one of my best friends, seriously I don't know what I would do without you ;~; I love you so much, and I hope that this Hyungheon is everything you want it to be!!!! Enjoy this deranged thing I threw into a google doc <33

It’s well past midnight when Jooheon sneaks on set. It’s dark except the emergency lights right over the exits, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. 

Pushed off to the edge of the set is the car. Black, sleek. It’s almost too nice, in Jooheon’s opinion. A real spy would want something a little less flashy, something that doesn’t scream _I bought this with Daddy’s money_. 

But maybe that’s the point. He’s not _really_ a spy, after all. He’s just got to play one for a few months. It’s starting to feel like a little more than he signed up for.

Hyungwon has been...amazing. He slides into his role like it’s who he actually is. His posture, the way he speaks, everything changes like all he has to do is flip a switch. The director shouts action and Hyungwon stands there, this perfect mix of vulnerable and confident, alluring but untouchable, because Jooheon is supposed to be saving his life and not falling for him.

Hyungwon is attractive. He knows it. Jooheon knows it. The entire entertainment industry knows it. He’s so nice sometimes it makes Jooheon’s head spin, how one second he’ll be laughing with his agent and then turn back to Jooheon with almost cold disdain, like Jooheon didn’t bust his ass and kiss the boots of every executive working on this film just to be here.

The issue in their chemistry hasn’t come up. Yet. But they’re going to start filming the car scenes tomorrow.

Jooheon has seen the script. He’s seen Hyungwon in his costume, too. 

That’s why he’s here, at some ungodly hour, so he can sit in the car and work through lines and try to understand how he’s supposed to act like things are okay between them when they are far from it.

He takes a few more steps, and the inside of the car is illuminated by a square of light.

Hyungwon is in the car. Of course he is. You don’t become the kind of actor he is without putting in extra hours, without working yourself to the bone and then just a little more. But Jooheon is used to proving himself, and if Hyungwon thinks he’s not the same kind of man, well, he’s used to exceeding expectations.

When he slides into the driver’s seat Hyungwon doesn’t even glance up. He’s staring down at his phone, reading over a bit of dialogue.

“What are you doing here?” Jooheon asks, shutting the door as softly as he can manage. 

The silence is deafening, nothing but the sound of his own heart in his ears and Hyungwon’s finger tapping occasionally at his screen. 

Tap, tap. Silence. Tap. Hyungwon sighs under his breath, annoyed or tired, Jooheon can’t tell.

He turns on the radio. He knows it works because sometimes during breaks the crew will blast music. It’s soft, gentle bass just audible through the speakers, the melodic vocals breaking through on high notes.

“Rehearsing lines, obviously,” Hyungwon says. It’s meant to sound bored, dismissive, but maybe it’s the hour that makes his voice softer, the way he speaks to people that aren’t Jooheon. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He doesn’t know what to do with Hyungwon like this. It’s a line he’s never had to cross. He bristles anyway.

“The same thing. I was hoping that if I read through my dialogue on set things would be a little more natural tomorrow.”

He shifts in the seat and Hyungwon is staring at him. The weight of it is heavy, a physical thing. It always is, but Hyungwon hasn’t had to look at him up close often. Tomorrow, they have to film in here. Maybe it’s a lot for him, too.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous,” Hyungwon says, shifting back to that tone like he was caught up in a scene earlier, coming back to his real self. “I know you’ve filmed more intimate scenes than this. It’s not a big deal.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “I’m not nervous, I just —”

There are a lot of endings. _I just want to be good enough to act beside you. I just want to prove myself. I just think that you’re really hot and I don’t want something awkward to happen._

Hyungwon is still staring at him when he shifts back forward, staring out the windshield and wondering what he can do from here.

Maybe if he asked Hyungwon to rehearse with him —

It happens all at once, smooth and fluid, like running hands over silk. Hyungwon pours himself out of the passenger’s seat and into his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

It’s a tight fit. Hyungwon is slender but he’s tall, and Jooheon’s extra hours at the gym seem more evident than ever in the confined space.

“ _What_ —” Jooheon starts, licking his lips. “What are you doing?”

“The next scene,” Hyungwon says in explanation. Jooheon is frozen, hands hanging in the air as Hyungwon’s weight against his body finally registers. “I’ve got to patch you up. It’s better if you don’t look like you do right now when we’re filming. Isn’t that what you meant earlier?”

Jooheon stares into Hyungwon’s eyes, watches the way his lip catches on his teeth even as he smirks. It feels a little too much like a challenge.

“And how do I look right now?”

Hyungwon’s eyes flash, warm and dark even in the dimness.

“Like you’re scared.” His eyes trail down Jooheon’s face. “Like you want to kiss me.” Jooheon’s ears burn. Hyungwon’s eyes work back up to his slowly. “It’s good. You’re _supposed_ to want me, even this early in the movie.”

“What about you?” Jooheon asks, breathes it out. “What are you supposed to be feeling right now?”

Hyungwon’s hands ghost against his sides, fingers tugging gently at the fabric of his shirt.

Right.

_The scene_.

Hyungwon is supposed to be patching him up, in the countryside with a makeshift first aid kit and no idea what he’s actually doing.

His fingers are cool when they brush against his skin. He tugs Jooheon’s shirt up to his chest, stares down at his exposed skin with an unreadable expression. 

“I think I’ve always wanted you, since the beginning,” Hyungwon breathes out, eyes closed off, unreadable. His fingers rub absently at the edge of Jooheon’s shirt, just under the swell of his chest. He can’t hide the way his body twitches at the contact, breath hitching in his lungs.

Hyungwon looks up and meets his eyes, and Jooheon is hit with it like a punch. Hyungwon’s cheeks are the lightest pink, lip caught between his teeth as he stares across the barely there space between them. The tension is palpable, and Jooheon has never been able to tell when Hyungwon is acting. Is this for the scene? Is the slight tremble in his hands something the cameras would even be able to catch?

Which Hyungwon wants which Jooheon?

Hyungwon’s hands trail lower, hovering over his waist, fingers splayed across his back. He fights back a shiver.

“How do you know,” Jooheon breathes out, “that you’ve wanted me since I saved you?”

Hyungwon leans forward. It shifts his weight against Jooheon’s thighs and _god_ , the press of Hyungwon’s body against his is maddening. There is almost no space now, noses almost touching, more than kissing close.

“Because, I’m supposed to be focusing but all I can think about is what you look like under that turtleneck.” Hyungwon’s eyes are half-lidded and Jooheon feels electrified, unable to look away. “I should be fearing for my life but all I see is you.”

Jooheon’s hands finally settle on Hyungwon’s waist, the soft cotton of his tee shirt grounding him to reality even when Hyungwon closes the distance between them and presses their lips together.

It’s controlled, practiced. A very on screen kiss. Jooheon’s hands tighten around Hyungwon’s waist and he pulls him closer, kisses him back, kisses him _for real_. 

Hyungwon makes a small noise in the back of his throat and Jooheon half growls into his mouth, a hand flying to the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss. 

It’s like a thread snaps, almost audible in the near quiet of the car, low buzz of the radio long forgotten. Hyungwon’s hands trail lower, squeeze his waist and Jooheon rolls his hips up without thinking. Their choked off sounds mirror each other, a frantic kind of heat blooming. Hyungwon breaks the kiss to nip at his jaw, pressing his lips to the frantic pulse in the side of his neck.

Jooheon’s breathing is ragged, hands still gripping Hyungwon like a vice. Each press of his lips feels like heaven, like the ultimate sin, like something he will never stop wanting now that he’s had it.

Hyungwon’s fingers trace the waistband of his jeans. He gives Jooheon one last kiss before moving back, eyes glazed but searching.

It’s the first time since they’ve been on set together that Jooheon feels like he understands, that he sees Hyungwon for who he is.

Real or not real? Character bleed or real desire?

He wants to do this. He needs to do this. They both do, really. 

“I want you,” Hyungwon says, straight to the point. Jooheon nods frantically and moves his hands lower, dragging his palms up his thighs. 

Hyungwon shifts back enough to unbutton Jooheon’s jeans, and he takes the opportunity to palm the outline of Hyungwon’s cock. He groans, eyelids fluttering even as his fingers work quickly, button and zipper taken care of in no time at all. Jooheon works his jeans open as fast as he can, a desperation crackling in the air between them, heavy like humidity, like breathing in water.

Hyungwon’s hand slips into his jeans and the second his hand comes in contact with his cock Jooheon hisses, thighs tensing against the seat to keep from bucking up into Hyungwon right away. Hyungwon smirks down at him, satisfied, and Jooheon accepts the challenge for what it is.

Jooheon slips a hand into Hyungwon’s jeans and palms him over his underwear. There is really no room for this, they have the entire car to themselves, but neither of them are willing to stop long enough to move somewhere else. Hyungwon’s eyes slip closed and he rolls his hips, presses against the friction of Jooheon’s hand. He grips Jooheon tighter, and Jooheon does it right back, a feedback loop of pleasure. 

Jooheon connects their lips again, licks into Hyungwon’s mouth as he slips his hand inside his underwear and strokes his cock. The sound Hyungwon makes is something Jooheon will never be able to get out of his mind, almost melodic, low and choked out. It sends vibrations thrumming through Jooheon’s body and all he can do is buck up into Hyungwon’s fist and grip the back of Hyungwon’s neck tight.

He picks up the pace and Hyungwon breaks the kiss, bites his lip and knocks their foreheads together, eyes shut. His breath is warm on Jooheon’s face. He presses his thumb into Hyungwon’s slit just to watch his eyes flutter.

“Later,” Hyungwon pants out, twisting his wrist and stroking over the head of his cock. “There’s a bed scene. You saw that in the script, right?”

Jooheon groans, so turned on he can barely think. He pulls Hyungwon’s cock free of his jeans and strokes him faster.

“How many men have you been under on screen, Chae Hyungwon?” Jooheon asks, breathless laugh at the end cut off by a gasp when Hyungwon pulls his cock free, too. Hyungwon echoes him, breathless huff of laughter. His eyes, when they lock with Jooheon’s, are pitch black.

“I don’t do it for just anyone.” Their mouths collide, all tongue and teeth, a challenge, a test. Jooheon thinks he’s winning. Maybe. “You better make it worth my time.”

Jooheon tightens his grip on Hyungwon’s cock, moves his other hand down to his hip and squeezes until Hyungwon shudders above him.

“Wouldn’t dream of disappointing you, babe.”

Hyungwon throws his head back, spine arching gracefully, and rolls his hips into the friction of his hand. Real or not real? Jooheon lost track a while ago, lost to the feel of Hyungwon’s body above him, his taste on his tongue. 

It doesn’t take much more. Hyungwon comes back to himself and crashes their mouths together again, pants into his mouth and works his hand, rough and fast but oh so good, over Jooheon’s cock. When they break apart Hyungwon moans, bites it back and stares Jooheon down.

It’s physical. Jooheon has never been trapped by a gaze the way he is when Hyungwon looks at him. He smirks, works his hand faster, and is rewarded by Hyungwon’s eyelids fluttering as he gaps a breath.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jooheon murmurs, their lips touching with each word. “Let me see you come, Hyungwon.”

“ _God_ —” Hyungwon stutters, his body going rigid. Two more flicks of his wrist and Hyungwon is coming all over his hand, fucking into his fist as he chases the pleasure.

Jooheon works him through it, wrings as much out of him as he can, and it’s then that Hyungwon’s hand starts up again, fast and slick over his cock.

“Aah, _shit_ ,” Jooheon groans. He holds Hyungwon by the hips, bucks up into him in the driver’s seat, and for a moment it’s like they’re fucking. Hyungwon’s eyes lock with his again.

“Come for me.”

It’s a command. No room for compromise. Jooheon shudders, Hyungwon’s hand twists over the head of his cock, and he’s coming, blinded by the force of his orgasm.

Hyungwon kisses him, licks into his mouth and works him through it. It’s electric, pleasure on top of pleasure and Jooheon knows he’s fucked, that he will never be able to look at Hyungwon on set without thinking of this moment.

When they break apart his head falls against Hyungwon’s shoulder and he feels like he’s floating, only anchored by Hyungwon running his hands up and down his sides. 

The windows are fogged, the air in the car warm but comfortable. Hyungwon shifts in his lap, tucking himself back into his jeans and wiping his hands clean on his thigh. He doesn’t go back to the passenger’s seat, and something prickles through Jooheon’s chest. He won’t name it, he won’t even think about it.

When Jooheon finally leans back against the seat Hyungwon yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes are still a little hazy. Good. He should be affected by this, too.

“So, what now?” Jooheon asks as he cleans himself up, buttoning his jeans and wiping the come on his hand against the side of his leg. Hyungwon blinks at him, slow and cat like, and licks his lips before he answers.

“I’m going back to my trailer. No point calling my driver when I’m due on set in a few hours.”

Jooheon nods. Hyungwon is nothing if not practical. It’s not the answer he wants, but Hyungwon knows that, too. Maybe he needs some time to think it over.

Jooheon tugs his shirt back down and pretends not to see the way Hyungwon’s eyes follow the movement. The desperate air between them is gone, and while awkwardness isn’t the thing replacing it, he’s not exactly sure what has.

“I guess I’ll go to mine, too,” Jooheon finally replies.

Hyungwon nods. An answer. A mirror. Jooheon won’t be able to sleep with the way his mind is racing.

“You know we switch cars later,” Jooheon adds suddenly, if only to keep Hyungwon in the car just a little longer.

Hyungwon masks his shock like the actor he is, even flushed from orgasm he tamps it down into neutrality like a pro.

“So you _have_ read the script.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “Now I’m positive you’re being a dick on purpose.” He digs his fingers into Hyungwon’s sides, smirking while he squirms. “Of course I read the script. I’ve had it memorized since the first week.”

Hyungwon is quiet after that. He stares at him for so long Jooheon starts to get nervous. 

He wonders what it will take to pass Chae Hyungwon’s test. Just how much of himself does he have to give before it’s enough, before Hyungwon is satisfied with his performance?

Hyungwon doesn’t respond, just opens the door and extracts himself from the car. “When we film, you’ll be better for this. You’ll be just like him, trying so hard to get the job done but you’ll be thinking about me instead.”

Jooheon masks the jolt to his chest by scoffing.

“Tomorrow, you’ll realize why I was picked for this role.”

Hyungwon smirks. “Maybe you actually _will_ surprise me.”

Hyungwon leaves without a word, and Jooheon stares at the fogged up windshield for a long time, trying to sort out which Hyungwon likes which Jooheon and if it even matters at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
